A Hundred Disguised Hearts
by My Vantilene
Summary: xDarknessAngelx's couples challenge. Love is everywhere if you look hard enough. Chapter 27: Meow Wow/Sora: You don't think dawn is such a great thing if it costs so many lives.
1. Chapter 1

Aurora/Ventus

Meeting

They were never formally introduced. Nor did they speak a word, or even exchange a mutual glance. He had bright, sun-colored tendrils for hair that radiated warmth. The same could be said of the girl. She had cool, cerulean eyes that overflowed with a natural compassion and a newfound intrigue. The same could be said of the boy. They had no verification that the other had seen, truly, for there had been two Aurora's in the memory. One gracelessly talking with Prince Phillip, and the other standing behind a crowd of Birchwood trees, looking onward at the newest distortion to her memory.

The colors were bursting and full, while the silhouettes — the imprints of people who were near, but so very, very far away — were hazy and graphitized with thoughts. They were barely recognizable through the tinted film.

No one could know what sleep was like for Aurora. It was a strange place, preferable to the death Maleficent could've given her, but it never came close to real life, the ability to create new memories. She was forced to relieve the past with fleeting clarity. This brought her happiness nonetheless, as the ones that continued to roll through her subconscious were memories of Phillip. But all of that was stripped away when her heart was released. Her place of sleeping residency became restless, thrown into a fervent uproar, with sounds that made more of a cacophony than a lullaby, with colors that made more of an eyesore than a masterpiece. But in a flash, it was all gone. She was tumbling through darkness, freefalling into eternity. She could recall no Phillip. And she was completely and utterly empty.

But then this. This same memory of Phillip, without the usual color and sound distortion, like an old, withered photograph, was clean and clear, unabridged from its original form. Except this boy.

Aurora should've been listening with keen ears, and watching with undiluted attention. But she couldn't keep her eyes off the boy.

She swears that sigh she released wasn't the least bit wistful.


	2. Chapter 2

Xaldin/Belle

Caring

Xaldin never understood why a lady like Belle concerned herself with the likes of that monster. She truly was beautiful, why, if she left the castle, she could have her first pick from the cream of the crop. But she stayed. At first he assumed she was being held prisoner, or forced there for some arranged matter. And maybe it had started out that way, but over time Xaldin saw the changes in their relationship. She began to care for the beast. It was atrocious. He did all he could to put a stop to it. He unsheathed his silver tongue and persuaded the beast she was a threat. It had worked like a charm. Xaldin knew how to play people. Belle might have started to care for the beast, but that didn't mean vice versa. The beast was still selfish, his redemption still not complete after being deposed. It would appear that the Organization's third member came just in time, to save both from a dead-end relationship. Belle deserved so much more. Such a fair maiden deserved a real man.

Not that he was interested in the position. Love was such a fleeting emotion, one he wasn't particularly anxious to have again.

When asked by a suspicious Xemnas why he went missing at Beast Castle, he claimed it was only for the rose.

He never said which rose.


	3. Chapter 3

Kairi/Terra

Need

The dark portal she ran into had a bit of detour, to say the least. Her surroundings were downgraded from an ivory cell, to the remains of a barren wasteland. Around her, tall pillars of earth were erected from the ground, and acres upon acres of metallic shrubbery consumed the land, save for the trails carved out of the armed vegetation. Only the sound of whispering winds reached her ears.

**Kairi.**

Okay, make that whispering winds and crazy voices inside her head. Her hair stood on end.

A sudden gust of wind met her back before she could turn around, armored pieces materializing out of thin air. When the bustling stop, there was a tin man embracing her from behind, digging into her neck and almost drawing blood.

"Who are you?" she asked, wrenching herself from his iron grip, spinning around half-accusingly.

**I'm…sorry. I didn't frighten you, did I?**

"Who are you?" her tone was still icy; she had long learned her lesson not to trust strangers, so the softness in his tone was lost on her.

**I…I am a shell of a person. **

"A Nobody?" she inquired, "Are you with Organization XIII?"

**I have no idea what Organization XIII is. I've been here lingering for a while. Eons, it feels, though I know it's only been a decade.**

"Name please?" she asks curtly.

**Terra. And you need my help.**

"Care to elaborate on that?"

**A while a go, there was a woman with blue eyes and blue hair who cast a spell on you, do you remember? Her name was Aqua.**

"Sorry, can't say that I do. Was she a friend of yours?"

**Yes. A very dear friend…She had a light in her heart as bright as yours. You remind me a lot of her, I guess that's why I greeted you so…**

"Inappropriately?"

**Ha. You have her sense of humor, too. Anyway. The spell has been sleeping within you for the longest time. I believe it should be awakened now. Your friends need you.**

"And you can awaken it?"

**I can try. But you're going to have to trust me. **

"Well, I'm not exactly the most trusting girl at the moment, but...I think it's worth taking the risk, for my friends."

The suit of armor embraced her again, but this time she returned the hug.

Then a storm of purely vindictive darkness broke out overhead, a tingling feeling overtook her hand, and a Keyblade materialized in her hand. As the darkness began to peel away her surroundings, cutting the sky to ribbons, a deep rumbling sounded in with an earthquake.

**You sound so much like her, too. **


	4. Chapter 4

Larxene/Saix

Drug

Saix a drug? More like a repellent. Now, seeing him tongue-tied and flustered was a real addiction, a _sufficient_ drug. Unfortunately, she's very rarely ever tasted it, but all it takes is one taste for Larxene, just like it only takes one taste of blood for a shark.

They argue and exchange quips, silver tongue clashing against silver tongue in a beautifully dangerous battle. Not a step out of line, or their perfect Waltz of maligns comes to a discordant close. It's still a competition, still a race, each one waiting for the other to mess up. Saix waiting for her to let her guard down, to miscalculate a blow, Larxene waiting for him to step on her toes, to lose his rhythm, or to go spinning out of orbit. Round and round they go, again and again, whirling on each other and tenaciously gaining speed, neither one willing to admit that if they continue, they're both going to fall. But Larxene's already tasted one victory over Saix, and misses the savory flavor. She hungers for it once more. Saix wants to even the score, see Larxene deposed, knock her clean off her high horse.

When it's over they've both fallen, just as they feared — no, just as they were anticipating.

But as they fell together, it was Larxene who was on top, and Saix found himself tongue-tied and flustered once again.


	5. Chapter 5

Tidus/Xion

Hello

Their entire relationship started with one word. A word Tidus was hesitant to say at first. He had seen her on the beach a lot, a mesmerizing girl in a long, hooded jacket, who would do the most unexpected things. Amazing things. Things that couldn't be possible, like summoning portals with her bare hands. She also sang to herself sometimes, sang like an angel, but that's beside the point. He wanted to know how she did it, where she came from, where the portals took her. He wanted to know her name; a pretty face like that had to have a name to match. He wanted to get to know this girl shrouded in mystery. He wanted to say hello.

She was collecting seashells when he decided to make his move. After weeks of waiting and watching, Tidus had finally worked up the nerve to say hi. He was strolling up the beach, shoulders rolled back as he feigned confidence, when her beautiful humming contorted into screams of torture. She abandoned her task of harvesting the seashells, abandoned the oceanic trinkets altogether, throwing them to the sand as she held her head in her hands. Tidus ran as fast he could to her, catching her right before she fell. She stared up at him, confusion etched into her squinted, uncomprehending eyes. Gosh, she was even prettier up close.

"Hello." He said.

_Maybe if I keep posting these daily, I'll finally get a review. _


	6. Chapter 6

_For this one, it was surprisingly hard to find something that fit. I mean, everyone expects you to do Snow White, but I've been trying to do something "different" with each prompt. And Mirae-no-sekai already did the whole "Give a teacher an apple" thing, so I thought, "Oh, Apples-to-Apples!" I then proceeded to stare at my mirrored reflection inquisitively for twenty minutes. Then I decided, what the heck, I'll make an AU. But all couples work in an AU, it's not as challenging. But, ya know. Yolo. _

Lea/Aqua

Apples

"Lea." Aqua states, all the flippancy and jubilee from the reunion is vacant from her voice, her tone turned as icy as her eyes.

"At your service." He casually replies, hiding his confusion and curiosity at her sudden change in tone, and being addressed like they're enemies who uncomfortably ran into each other in public, when they've been talking for a while, acting thick as thieves. All he had done was joke about the self-appointed Restoration Committee, take off his jacket, and — oh, crap.

"Lift up your shirt."

"You'll have to buy me dinner first." Her face went red, from embarrassment or indignation was left up to speculation.

"Lea, I'm serious!"

"So am I! You gave Zack one date without expecting anything, so why are you just —"

"You're insufferable, just let me see!" she shouted, drawing the attention of other upperclassmen. Neither seemed to care very much that they were making a scene.

She reaches for the bottom of his shirt and is successful in wrenching it upwards. Onlookers gasp at such a forward and bold move, while Aqua just stands there, staring, lost in thought.

He obviously hasn't been eating well by the look of his concave stomach and painted-on-skin, but that's not really what caught her eye when he accidentally flicked the ends of his shirt up in the process of taking off his jacket. His papery skin was scarred and worn like rough cotton, discolored in some areas, his color pallet reaching from peach, to blackberry, to grape, to blueberry, to…apple. The crimson fruit was a perfect comparison for that exact shade of maroon. It was an ugly gash, recent by the looks of it, that tore his abdomen. Aqua nearly puked on sight.

"Don't make a scene," he breathes, suddenly serious, "Just put down the shirt, and I'll meet you outside."

Aqua never wanted to see another apple again.


	7. Chapter 7

Namine/Lexaeus

Angel

She didn't have alabaster, feathery wings to match her alabaster dress. There was no shining ring that led lost sailors to light fixed above her head. Her fingers didn't pluck the right strings to get a melodious rise out of a harp. She was a plain girl, with nothing really memorable to her. Even if she did supposedly possess the power to distort and create memories; which Lexaeus still wasn't thoroughly convinced that she could, but he wouldn't dare voice his suspicion. Yes, all in all, Namine wasn't all that special. So Lexaeus had no explanation as to why he spent so much time in her room, sitting quietly as she drew.

The first time she was a bit surprised and nervous he was there, and it showed in her art as she tensed and drew straighter, the drawings not quite as free as her others. The second time, she drew a bit better, and as his visits became more frequent and the time he stayed longer, she became comfortable with his presence. She started to talk to him, about anything and nothing. He didn't reply at first, so she got the impression he wasn't aggravated by the sound of her voice like all the other members. Within the span of a few visits, he started to talk back. For the rest of their time, they conversed in hushed voices and whispered tones, about anything and nothing, all at the same time. But as the first few of their numbers began to disappear, their topics became urgent and important, suddenly the anything and nothing topics gave way to news of deaths and talks of strategy, Lexaeus always slipped too much knowledge to the girl than he was supposed to. But he felt she deserved to know.

He was assigned to face the real Riku a few days later. They both knew it was a slim chance for him to survive. She asked casually how he had lost his heart. She had asked before, but he was always silent about it. This time he told her everything with feigned composure. It was wrong because he didn't have a heart, so he shouldn't have been so…so heartfelt with his explanation, so full of turmoil and regret. Maybe it was something the witch had done.

But that's not what witches do, that is the work of angels.


	8. Chapter 8

Demyx/Xion

Music

The Organization's fourteenth member had a lot on her mind that night, or at least that's what recon masters, Xaldin and Luxord would assume. Afterwards they'd cite that she had been lost in her own thoughts, in her own daydreams and went straight to bed without a hitch. No one could know that on the inside she was a whirlwind of torn trust and abandoned hope, her mind a dark forest of question marks she braved alone. When she reached her quarters, she curled up on the bed with her head buried in her knees, silently begging for someone — anyone to come to her aide. She needed something to hold on to as she fell through the endless darkness.

And then she heard it. The few loose notes of an instrument tuning up. Played in order, it was like an audible rainbow, all of the colorful sounds fitting together as though orchestrated by some master conductor. It parted the barrier between her and the outside world, and she was suddenly cognizant of the source. Demyx's bedroom was across the hall and he would always play music when he couldn't sleep. He did this only after knocking on every member's door to make sure they were all asleep. He used to get complaints about keeping people up. Xion must've zoned out when he was knocking because she hadn't been asleep for the past four hours, rather lost in perpetual thought. She knew she wasn't going to get any sleep that night, and the muffled music played on, summoning her from her bed, attracting every cell in her body. Maybe Nobody's didn't have hearts, but they sure had ears.

She opened her door softly not want to interrupt the song's duration, and walked on slowly, shifting her weight expertly. She cracked his door open and peeked inside.

Oh my gosh, he was shirtless.

Immediately throwing herself back against the door, she made sure she could only hear the scene on the other side of the wall, and not see. Closing her eyes and pressing her ear to the door, she leaned to get a better taste of the sound. Unfortunately she forgot about her hand on the knob. All it took was a slight turn, and the weight she put on the door turned it inwards. She fell onto the floor of his room in an unceremonious heap.

"Hey, wait, what are you—"

"Sorry! Sorry, I just heard you playing from across the hall, and I know I probably should be in bed, I mean we have work tomorrow, of course we both need our sleep, and I should've just minded my own business from my room, but I really couldn't sleep either and you're really good at the sitar, and —"

"Xion."

"— your playing is the best I've heard out of all of the worlds I've been to, I wish I could be that good at a musical instrument, but I guess I wouldn't really have time for anything like that, you know heart collection and all that jazz, but yeah, I'm really sorry for eavesdropping, but you have no idea it was so hard not to —" she babbled, keeping her eyes trained on the floor and resisting the temptation of looking at his exposed skin.

"Xion! It's fine really. It's okay if you stay and listen, actually, would you? Stay, I mean. I've been trying to come up with some lyrics to go with the instrumental, but my inspiration well's ran a bit dry. Besides, you look like you could be a natural songbird."

She smiled, and risked a glance upwards, toward his face.

"I'd like that."


	9. Chapter 9

Aqua/Vanitas

Song

Aqua was never the kind of girl who would go down without a fight. She had torn through enemies five times her size and strength, her determination her secret weapon. Her love her greatest strength. She fought to protect, that was her song, that was her anthem, that was her legacy. She swore to never stop fighting, never let her song come to an end, to always protect and defend the light no matter how bad things got. And things, all in all, were agreeably bad. Terra's heart had folded, his own darkness caved in on him. Ventus and Vanitas had clashed, the pure light and pure darkness of legend had finally forged the ultimate key. This was especially a trialing task for Aqua, for two sides of herself were locked in their own battle, unable to settle their own conflict. She was a fighting spirit, her song was a dangerous and beautiful one, she was a force for good to protect the light, and to destroy the darkness. But Ventus and Vanitas had joined, light and darkness mixed together to form a disgusting gray that she couldn't destroy without hurting a dear friend. She couldn't fight and protect at the same time. It was either let the golden-eyed Ventus go, or kill them both. But, in all honesty, she hadn't wanted to kill Vanitas at all. She knew that truly, Ventus wasn't "pure" light, and Vanitas wasn't "pure" darkness. Without Vanitas, Ventus had made some of his own darkness, unknowingly. The same could be said of Vanitas, who, in his lighter half's absence, made himself a small amount of light. She didn't want to kill either boy. She was motionless mulling over her two choices, her whole world hanging in the balance.

In the end, it didn't matter what she decided. Her fighting spirit was barely breathing. Her song had come to an end.


	10. Chapter 10

Olette/Riku

Safe

There were not many places left that were safe to run to, not many people left who were safe to talk to. He couldn't talk to Namine, no matter how good-natured and sweet she was, pleasing DiZ was always crucial for survival and whatever extra information she could give him was another week alive. The other girl — it was a struggle just to remember her name a few days ago, but now it was next to impossible. In a few more, her existence would be all forgotten, so how was she supposed to be someone safe to talk to? DiZ? Haha, forget that noise. And places? He was restricted to Castle Oblivion and Twilight Town after what's-her-face did who-knows-what.

He was just a lonely sixteen-year-old with the worlds on his shoulders and no one to share it with.

That was, until, he was accidentally spotted on a mission from DiZ. He was supposed to acquire data from a certain trio stationed in an onyx fenced-off alley, a place they referred to as "the usual spot." But he had gotten lost looking for the place, positive he had made a wrong turn at Market Street, and was he supposed to have taken that train? He found himself on the top of a hill overlooking the vibrant sunset, a brown-haired girl sitting on one of the benches.

"Hello there!" She sang.

"Hi." He greeted curtly, eyes still taking in the view in front of him.

"My name's Olette. What's yours?"

"Riku."

And before long, he had found solace in the girl, someone safe to talk to.


	11. Chapter 11

Aerith/Vanitas

Giving

Vanitas had been out releasing Unversed in the Radiant Garden when neighborhood kids charged from their houses, wooden swords brandished and ready for a fight. He looked on from the safety of an abandoned alley, wincing as one managed to vanquish a Flood. He summoned more powerful Unversed that ate at what was left of his energy. But two pretentious tools strolled up, both armed with toy weapons. Frisbees and a tee ball bat? Please, what could that do to —

A wave of pain rippled through his prone form as the energy flowed back into his being. He bit his lip to endure the beating, but only succeeded in drawing blood.

Mothers called out to their children, beseeching them to come back inside, warning about a harsh storm that was on its way. And surely enough, after the kids had retreated to their homes, rain began to fall in sheets over his uncovered head. He knew he couldn't go back to "his" world until the entire job was complete, but he couldn't afford to lose anymore energy, or have anymore returned to him. He was going to have to spend the night there in the rain, so he could recharge. Sliding his back up against the cool stone of the alley, he closed his eyes and tried to sleep.

But alas, to no avail.

He spent the early evening fighting of the symptoms of hypothermia, and nursing his wounds, all while trying to sleep. It was a flawed plan from the start. Maybe he should go back to Xehanort.

Just then a woman's voice sounded, reverberating against the hollow streets with ease.

"Zack! Zaaaack!"

She glanced down his alley. Vanitas's blood froze in its tracks.

"Zack, there you are, I thought I told you it's not — oh, sorry. You're not Zack. See I'm looking for a friend that — no wait, this is insanely rude of me. Are you lost? Where's your mother? She must be worried sick about you."

Vanitas just threw his head back and laughed.

"Oh, you're one of those. Well, come on."

He looked her up and down through gold slits.

"What."

"I'm a healer. I should be able to cure the poison before it spreads to your muscles. Now come on. There's hot stew in it for you if you do." She held her hand out to him.

Vanitas took it.


	12. Chapter 12

Aqua/Zexion

Alone

The Realm of Darkness was a lonely place. But Aqua knew that from the beginning. She knew the extent of her sacrifice before she had made her decision. Terra was a good cause. She knew, in the end, he would be the one to triumph over the darkness, he would be the one to open the door and free her from this momentary prison. However, when the years passed and passed without end, she started to feel like momentary wasn't the best way to put it. It must've been years, but if someone had told her decades, she wouldn't be entirely surprised. Time moved like the wind; of its own volition and at its own pace, refusing to abide by basic principals of existence. It was none too kind to Aqua, making her worry and pace nervously half the time, and cry out in despair the other half. But she had to be patient, she had to be. In the end, she'd admit to herself, it wasn't the dark beings hiding in shadow, or time that had truly bothered her. No, what truly bothered her was being alone, so far from her friends and anyone to talk to.

But on some point along the timeline, she met someone else. Someone napping on the beach.

She approached the stranger with caution, but soon realized it was a boy, maybe around her or Terra's age. Maybe even Ven's. She wasn't wary of the visitor upon this realization, more curious, and giddy at the idea she'd finally have someone to talk to. She sat down next to his sleeping form, and nudged him slightly.

"Wale up sleepy head."

He immediately sat up with a scream, an ambitious hand reaching forward to grasp something that wasn't there.

"The replica…" he mumbled uncomprehendingly. His eyes narrowed into slits.

"Where am I?" he demanded, trying his best to sound as if he had any authority in the matter. She giggled at his attempt.

"Realm of Darkness." She beamed, "My name's Aqua, what's yours?"

"Not…not sure."

"Well, then. Let's see…Do you mind if I call you —"

"Ienzo. My name's Ienzo."

Aqua's smile widened. She wasn't alone anymore.


	13. Chapter 13

Xion/Axel

Rain

"So I guess Roxas is a no-show today, huh?" Axel asked with a knowing smile.

Twilight Town's two-month drought was finally over, and rain was pounding on roofs and the occasional, unsuspecting child, in knife-like sheets. Axel and Xion were huddled underneath the clock tower's awning on the ground level, hoping to keep dry while consuming their sea salt ice cream.

"Maybe he saw the rain and left." Xion suggested absently, her eyes still trained on where the water cracked against the pavement to produce miniscule tidal waves.

"What's got your mind so fascinated, chica?"

"It's nothing — just, I've never been to Atlantica."

"Atlantica? Why'd you want to go to a run-down place like that?"

"Well, last night Demyx was talking about it and —"

"Demyx," he rolled his eyes, "Figures. I hear he's got a thing for one of the mermaids down there. So if you're hearing it from Demyx, it's not the most reliable source, got it memorized?"

"Yeah, yeah, you don't have to shove your catchphrase down my throat, I get it."

"But it's still going to bother you, isn't it?"

"It must be cool to live underwater."

"Xion. Xion. Remember yesterday. When you were sane. Let's go back to that."

"Hmm…" she hummed.

"No. No, Xion. That is not how a sane person communicates. Use your words."

Like a sailor heeding a mermaid's siren, Xion walked out into the rain in a hypnotized fashion.

"Hey, no, stop! Xion, if I have to go out there and drag your tiny, soaking butt back here, no one is ever going to hear the end of it."

There wasn't a reply from her blank face. Axel mumbled something along the lines of 'what I do for you kids' and walked after her. The minute he seized her arm, she wrapped her fingers around his wrist and pulled, her blank face giving way to an incandescent smile. She laughed a billowing laugh as Axel was pulled out in the rain with her. Surprised at such a full and rich sounding laugh, Axel decided to play along. Xion curtseyed and he bowed, before taking her hand and kissing the top of it. She fanned herself with the available hand and smiled.

"May I have this dance, Lady Xion?"

"It would be my pleasure, Lord Axel."

_AN:_

…_Aaaaaaaaaaand that's the word limit._

_A special thanks to _**Mirae-no-sekai**_ for being the best reviewer a girl could ask for. She's also got the best of both worlds because of her amazing writing abilities, you should check that out sometime if you know what's best for you. _


	14. Chapter 14

Aqua/Sora

Sky

It was evident that after the hooded figure had given away the identity of her soon-to-be-savior, Aqua was in love with the idea of Sora. Such a dashing and heroic man without a single care for temptation or for power was the description of her dream husband. Of course, yeah, that was being a bit too forward. She hadn't even met the boy, he has no idea she exists.

But, ooh, he has deep chocolate brown hair and eyes as blue and as free as the sky! He's probably tall too, and charming. Way more mature than the boys she was used to living with. Maybe he was smart too? No, she didn't want to push things, or get her hopes up. But what if he shared her passion for fruitball? Wasn't it Cinderella who taught her to believe in her dreams? And where was Cinderella now? Living hers. Gosh, she should write a book or something, this information ought to be available to the public. Maybe he liked reading? What if he was a bookworm like Ienzo? Or maybe he's a writer, like Cinderella should be? Oooh, she just couldn't wait to meet him!

Of course, Aqua was forgetting one crucial detail.

It was said once by a reoccurring voice she hears.

_There are many worlds, and they share the same sky - one sky, one destiny._

But that wasn't true.

Looking up at the inky-black wasteland, it was evident that not all worlds share the same sky.


	15. Chapter 15

Larxene/Xemnas

(A/N: This is my life, and these are my choices.)

Please

Larxene was no idiot. She knew full and well what Castle Oblivion meant for her existence. It was the end of the line, her last stand before withering away to nothing.

"I think you should reconsider your selection, _Lord Xemnas_." One minute, Xemnas is alone in his quarters, and the next Larxene is sitting on his dresser, questioning his leadership and decisions.

"I think you should reconsider your tone and the series of choices that led you here."

"Xemnas, you know as well as I do that Xaldin is better suited for the job. After all, aren't him and Lexaeus a package deal?"

"They are individual soldiers, not a sale on bath soaps. If you want to get out of a mission, you could at least respect your elders and betters."

"So which one does that make you, grandpa?"

"Both. And you'd be wise to hold your tongue in the near future."

"Alright, if not Xaldin, then how about Luxord?"

"No."

"Demyx?"

"No."

"Roxas?"

"Over course not."

"I'll give you a kiss."

"Wha —"

She didn't even let him finish before pulling the collar of his cloak down and plunging into a kiss. When she resurfaced for air, his pupils were tiny and his eyes were wide. Larxene wiped off her lips with the back of her fist.

"Please?"

* * *

When news of Larxene's extinction reached him, he could finally relax without having to worry about his chest doing whatever that was again.


	16. Chapter 16

Terra/Aqua

Simple

When things had been simple, they were perfect for each other. When the darkness within him slumbered peacefully, when they had no idea what the Unversed were, before Ven had come along. They had spent long nights looking up at the twinkling lights above, intoxicated with their beauty as they talked drunkenly to each other, goofy grins splayed across their faces. They had gotten into trouble with each other, playing dozens of pranks on their tolerant master with growing expertise. They had sparred for hours while laughing hysterically, where others would shoot the breeze, they took every opportunity to live, almost as if they knew their destinies. Their destinies that grew apart, that had torn through their young hearts with terrifying ease.

The simple things died, and so did their chances for love.


	17. Chapter 17

Larxene/Zexion

(A/N: If this is wrong, I don't want to be right.)

Feeling

Larxene could never approach Zexion when Lexaeus was around. His paternal instincts had stuck to his mind when his heart was subtracted, so she could just forget having any fun while he was around. Besides, she had to make him think there was no interaction between the two.

Thankfully she didn't have to wait in the hallway too long most times, for Lexaeus had started disappearing to Namine's quarters more and more lately.

"Hey, Zexy." She greeted with a Cheshire Cat grin, her silhouette casting a long and slender shadow across the pristine, white floor.

"Larxene." He replied, with surprising composure, but Larxene wasn't one to be fooled. She saw how he steadily took a step back when she entered the room.

"I've been wondering…" she began as she fingered the doorpost, "What's in that book of yours…?"

"Nothing you'd be interested in." He didn't even stutter once this visit. It made Larxene almost proud. Almost.

She took a step closer, as he took one back, both of their movements slow. But then Larxene picked up the pace rapidly in one stride, managing to get in his face faster than he could blink.

"Let's see it."

"N-no." She couldn't decide if she wanted to smile or frown at the revived speech impediment.

"Summon it." She stared, her sea-colored eyes darting analytically so as to take in every inch of his expression.

In a flash of light the book was there. Larxene snatched it away from him immediately.

"Larxene, give that back!" He demanded.

"Make me." She sneered, gliding away from him with great speed. She opened to a random page and crinkled her nose tauntingly, "Dear Diary, today I —"

"Come on!" He ran after her and delivered a kick to her midsection that sent her flying. She landed on the ground, her thumb saving the page.

"— had another run in with the twelfth member of the organization — Aww, Zexy, you wrote about me?"

He reached for the book, but was tripped to ground. He rolled over and tried to pin her down while reaching for the book, but she wouldn't let him have it so easily. She stretched her arm over her head, her thumb still saving her place.

"Stop it, Larxene, I'm going to sli—" He had reached too far, ruining his balance. He fell and their lips accidentally collided.

A pang of — of something lanced through her chest. It was a sickly sweet twang that made her stomach rise into her throat, suddenly made of air. They stayed there awhile, frozen, staring at each other with wide eyes, both of their cheeks red as sun-dried tomatoes.

What they were feeling wasn't meant to be felt by their kind.

Another kiss, of both party's volitions, rekindled the spark.

But they didn't care what was meant for their kind at that point.


	18. Chapter 18

Namine/Sora

Phone Call

It's the middle of the night when an incessant buzzing drags him out of his slumber. He knows without looking or even truly being fully awake that it's an incoming call from Kairi. He picks up without hesitation, his reflexes unaffected by grogginess.

"Hello?"

There's a pause on the other line and he repeats the question.

"…Hi." She finally answers, softly.

"What's up?" he asks casually. Kairi's been on the fritz ever since they came back from the Realm of Darkness, calling him at strange hours just to make sure he's still there and that everything's not a dream. This time she sounds more composed (she was often times prone to bouts of laughing and crying in the past), albeit a bit nervous.

"Nothing much," she chirped, "just wondering if we could go out sometime."

"L-like," he sputtered, all the cobwebs of sleep vanquished, "what? Like a date or something?"

"A date sounds wonderful. Meet me at the islands sundown tomorrow."

"O-okay."

"Also, Sora?"

"Yeah?"

"Don't ever change. Even if…if something happens to make you doubt who you are."

"Kairi, that's a bit odd for you to say. Is everything okay over there?...Hello? Kairi?"

He repeated her name several times, but it was too late. She had already hung up.

Sure, his reflexes may have been unaffected by sleep, but his perception definitely was. He never noticed that it wasn't Kairi's voice on the other line.


	19. Chapter 19

Mickey/Daisy

(A/N: I'm not even sorry.)

Attempt

"What is that?" Daisy questioned, pointing to the unusual lump in Mickey's pocket.

"It's…um, uh…" he threw frantic glances both ways before leaning in, "Can you keep a secret?" he whispered.

Daisy nodded vigorously, positively voracious for a juicy piece of gossip. Mickey held out a little black box.

"I've been carrying this ring on me for months, trying to find the right time to propose to Minnie. But I just don't think I can do it, what if she says no?"

"Well, have you practiced?"

"What?"  
"Have you practiced? You know, rehearsed what you're going to say? Practiced on someone else? Not even one attempt?"

"You think that would help?"

"Definitely." She smiled, "Why don't you try it out on me?"

"Okay, um…"

He got down on one knee.

"Like this?"

"Perfect, you're doing fine."

"Dai — Minnie, we've known each other for such a long time. And I think that I want to know you for a lot more time, so…Minnie, would you spend the rest of your life with me?"

"Yes!" Daisy exclaimed, trying her best to imitate Minnie's high soprano voice.

Mickey jumped up and gave Daisy a squeeze.

"Thanks, Daisy, you're the best! I think I might actually propose to her today! Oh, I better get ready!" And with that he was running toward the castle, as giddy as Donald's nephews on Christmas.

She swears the twang in her chest had nothing to do with longing, and everything to do with the happiness she feels for her dear friends.


	20. Chapter 20

Larxene/Vexen

Heart

Vexen finagled the countless vials filled with colorful concoctions, not because it was necessary or even productive, but because he had to ignore the woman who stood before him, eying his precious research with obvious mischief. If he ignored her, if her presence merited no response from him, if she found him to be a bad chew toy, she would leave, disinterested. Or at least that's what Xaldin advised. Vexen just hoped the lancer was right.

"So when you were human, you studied the human heart?" she inquired, smiling that shark-toothed smile, "And you ran experiments on it. So you expect to run experiments again and find your own heart in the research, written neatly in your text books."

"We're all waiting for Kingdom Hearts to be completed, so then we can have hearts."

"Yes, that's what you'd like everyone to think. But you don't believe in Kingdom Hearts, because you've never put faith into anything, let alone fairy tales and century old legends. No, wait, my bad, you have. You've put faith into science, into your own knowledge, even after it's betrayed you like this. You may know how the heart operates, but you're clueless to how it works."

"What is that supposed to mean? Are you implying that there's something I missed after years of—"

"Yes. I am. You know what the heart does of course. It pumps blood. And with much less confidence, you presume it is the stronghold of emotions, though you liked to leave that job up to chemicals in the brain, but upon losing yours, you realized that it was. You realized that you were wrong. And you didn't like that. So, now, you study even harder, trying and trying, but nothing ever seems to broaden your horizons, expand your knowledge, hmm? And why's that?" She swung her arm in grand sweeps, gesticulating to the whole of his research.

"Because you can't rely on observations, on experiments, on notes. In your experience, it was never you taking the risk, it was never you with a syringe in your arm, it was never you feeling the consequences of your bad judgment."

"What are you —"

"I'm saying you need to feel first hand what you've made other hearts feel."

She takes a large step forward and kisses Vexen, a sickly-sweet butterfly kiss on the neck, and Vexen, though he won't ever admit, enjoys the kiss. And though he won't admit it, Larxene knows. In the middle of it, she bites his neck, with gnashing, anger filled jaws.

"You have no idea what you did to us back then." She whispers dangerously close to his ears, her warm breath sending chills down his spine.

"I can't wait until you're dead."


	21. Chapter 21

Sora/Xion

Shoes

Her shoes were such a familiar sound, the way they would clack against the castle's flooring, the vibrations they made as the frequency of footsteps swelled, like when she was running up to an enemy to deliver the final blow. Of course, he heard his movements too. And their voices, from time to time, but that was very distantly.

But then one day they weren't so familiar. Instead of the clack, clack of her obsidian heels, there was the sound of his own shoes, with the screeching of metal thrown in. Armored shoes. They made such an ugly noise, as terrifying as the threats he heard with every footfall. But then they slowed, and they stopped. And amongst the click-whirl, click-whirl, click-whirl there was that familiar clack, clack, like a nightmare remix of a mother's lullaby. And it broke his heart. Something had happened to the girl, he could feel it, even in the pit of his endless slumber. From within his pod, a single tear drop fell.

But then he felt a burst of renewed hope, as the girl's memories and dreams and wants merged with his. He felt her closure. But of course, the feeling, like her existence, was fleeting.


	22. Chapter 22

Roxas/Kairi

Night

She only came at night. It was the only chance she had to make her imprint, to lash out and strike until she hit something tangible.

Dreams were such an underrated medium of communication. Roxas was number thirteen of a group of powerful Nobodies, beings without hearts of their own. His boss's name was Xemnas. It was the first thing he ever remembered. His best friends were Axel and Xion. But each night, when the oblivion of sleep overtook him, all of that was washed away, like the temporary sand of the beach. He didn't know who he was, or how he had come to feel emotions so vehemently, or where he even came from, but he couldn't care less, honestly. Because there was her. The redhead girl who made his nonexistent heart melt, who overwhelmed him with human desires, desires to kiss her, and kiss her well. To hold her, to have her. To be hers. It was so strong, so very, very strong, that when he realized that everything was a dream come morning, he would cry himself heartless, Nobody tears.


	23. Chapter 23

Xion/Hayner

Morning

"Wait!" He called out to the mysterious, cloaked figure. The hooded girl spared him a single glance before running into the tunnels with reckless abandon. Hayner ran after her, driven by pure curiosity and intrigue. She hid behind one of the columns and breathed a deep sigh of tremendous relief as he ran on ahead, oblivious of her position. Her heart was still racing and her mind was still in a fog. She had to get to DiZ and Namine. She had to be erased. She didn't have time for delays. She didn't need more distractions, she already had too many. When she couldn't hear the sound of his feet anymore, she took one cautious step out from her hiding spot. Out of nowhere, a pair of arms wrapped around her waist and arms, effectively trapping her.

"Gotcha!" he yelled.

She shrieked.

"Whoa, hey calm down," he let go of her and put his hands up, gesticulating he came in peace. As he was making the gesture, Xion ran off in the other direction. When he tried to run after her, she shot ice back his way.

"Whoa! How did you do that?"

But no matter how hard she tried, the boy proved faster, and to know his way around the tunnels better. He jumped out at her and they both fell to the ground. Hayner landed on top of her at the base of an escalation.

"What do you want from me?" she finally asked, ignoring the blush on his cheeks from their current position. Honestly, Xion could care less if this boy's hormones were acting up or not. She was thinking of specific boys at the moment. Roxas and Axel, the two she was sacrificing herself for. No one else mattered.

"What's your name?"

"It doesn't matter. In the morning, no one will remember me. In the morning, I'll be gone."

She could tell by the spark in the boy's eye, her name wasn't all he wanted from her. But he still wanted to have it.

He dipped down and kissed Xion on her lips.

"I want to know the name of my first kiss."

"I didn't know you named kisses."

"I meant yours, silly."

"Get off me."

"Tell me."

"It doesn't matter!" she cries, tears pooling in her lids as she kicks the boy off of her and scurries off to the corner, hugging her knees.

"I…I'm sorry. You see, there was this girl I really liked and she turned me down…so I guess I was upset and not thinking straight and…sorry."

Xion just sits there and weeps.

"It doesn't matter. You won't remember this regret. You won't be sorry. In the morning, I'll be gone."


	24. Chapter 24

Roxas/Larxene

(A/N: Special thanks to Taliax for getting this story rolling again!)

Blank

She was told the boy was blank, with no memories of his past. He was a clean slate. And something about that purity attracted Larxene. She had to ruin it, like a child who can't leave a single inch of bubble-wrap unpopped. It would drive her insane. Of course, whatever damage she managed to do would be erased, because his memory was still a fickle thing. But maybe that meant it was safe to do what she liked, and this one time, this very first and very last time, she would play it safe. She would take him on a mission, Axel's been dying for a break away from the kid, and she could do whatever she wanted with an obedient zombie.

She took him to Agrabah first, commanding him to steal trinkets from store fronts and even some turbans from a couple of very disgruntled officials, all of which he did without a complaint and without a hitch. He was fast for an inductee, able to get in and out without being spotted. Maybe she would have to report this in to Xemnas.

Maybe not.

After all, what's a good secret if the big man already knows it?

Of course, yes, he would figure out Roxas's value sooner or later, or maybe this is something he's known from the start, leaving the others to figure it out as they go along, but no matter, this newly acquired piece of information pleased her nonetheless.

She took him to Twilight Town next, the spot of a burning building. They arrived at the scene after most residents were evacuated and the only problem was property damage. And all their valued possessions being licked up by vibrant tongues of fire. Larxene smiled. A challenge.

She ordered the boy inside, and without question, he obeyed her command, stepping toward the flames spilling out through the front door's window. But when he got close enough, the fire lashed out at him, burning his caramel cheeks. He released a scream and fell to the ground. He looked up at the culprit, the dull glare gone from his sharp, cerulean eyes. They radiated fear as he stared onward, his whole being shaking uncontrollably.

Something in Larxene snapped, lanced through her and pierced where her heart would be if she had one. She ran out toward the fallen blonde with something akin to reckless abandon. Larxene held Roxas as he shook and swore to herself she would never try something like that again. A blank boy was still a boy after all.


	25. Chapter 25

Axel/Kairi

Hold My Hand

She had refused at first. Of course, that's understandable, poor girl was saving herself for someone whose face she couldn't even recall. The girl has wicked faith, Axel will give her that. But, man, is she high maintenance. Just because he's wearing black, doesn't mean he's a bad guy. Villains can change, they can repent, but he bets she was always told stories of the hero defeating the villains, with no alternatives. She saw the world through black and white.

And next to a heart as bright and as pure as hers, his shadow clung to his being, so she saw him as black.

She probably thought she was being brave, running away from him. But she was so naïve, so blissfully unaware, so convinced that she could save her friends on her own.

Axel had tried that once.

It didn't work out.

Okay, so maybe he does want to see Roxas just one last time. So maybe he'd like to apologize for everything that happened. Maybe he wants forgiveness. And, yeah, maybe his first intentions were selfish ones, but he really was on the girl's side. He had turned on the Organization to help these brats, and this is the thanks he got? The girl trusted an autistic dog over him.

He had to chase her all the way to Twilight Town, and it had taken some nasty tricks he hadn't wanted to resort to, but finally she was cooperating.

"So this is what it takes for you to hold my hand," he mumbled sarcastically under his traitorous breath.


	26. Chapter 26

Ventus/Snow White

Fear

Her blood churned, ice chips meandering inside her thin veins. There was no thought in her mind because it was all consumed with caustic fear, swindling her of her sanity. The woods were terrible at this time of night, she knew she wasn't brave in any sense of the word, so why would she even venture out when she knew it was a minefield? Anything could happen when she was out here, alone, and completely susceptible to attack. With the last part of her mind unconsumed with fear, she prayed for an angel to save her. Or, really, anyone, but not just anyone would know she was in trouble. Only an angel.

She heard footsteps.

She braced herself for a barrage of monsters.

When they didn't show, she turned around.

There he was, skin glowing, smile prominent, and palm outstretched.

Her fear was replaced with admiration.


	27. Chapter 27

Meow Wow/Sora

(AN: I'm not sure what I can say to justify this. Also it's in second person.)

Run

It hurts, sometimes. Killing one of your own. Of course, they're not really one of your own, the onyx and sinister pink set them apart. All they want to do is keep fighting, and fighting, without any real cause. But you have a cause. You fight because you want the worlds to wake up. You fight for the chance to see dawn break. And if there's anyone you know who can do it, it's Sora.

You don't like the violence, not really, all you want is peace. However, sometimes it's necessary to fight.

But then there are times when it's not necessary and he just hacks away at the Nightmares, needless bloodshed taking place on his command. There are times when you don't think dawn is such a great thing if it costs so many lives. Maybe dawn is a horrible thing, maybe you should stay away from it. Away from dawn's harbinger, the master of the keyblade. And there are times when you just want to run away from him, you're so terrified. He could really be a malicious boy.

But, honestly, you don't think that's the case. You're an excellent judge of character, and the brunette just smiles way too much, and laughs way too much, and is just all-around too cheerful to take pleasure from all the needless killing that may happen on his watch. But, then again, maybe your opinion is a little bias.

Still, you're loyal to Sora, and Sora alone. It's that nagging sense of loyalty and excellent character judging that keeps you from running.

But you know inside even without those, even without the full confidence you have in your master, you would never run.


End file.
